Dos amores
by NariInverse
Summary: El inicio del Mystrade y la muestra del camino a una relación medianamente madura (sin dejar las partes de cuerpos en el refri) con un Johnlock. Fanfic participante en las celebraciones por los dos años del foro Iam Sherlocked. Mystrade, Johnlock. Slash


_Ningún personaje es mío, todos son creados por Conan Doyle y son adaptados por la BBC, yo solamente me divierto un rato sin buscar algún beneficio que no sea divertir un rato._

_Hola, dirán, meses sin que te aparezcas, bueno, no podía faltar a la celebración por aniversario del foro que tanto me ha dado placer en escribir en sus retos y demás, sí, el foro Iam Sherlocked. La temática es de escribir ficlets de no más de 1000 palabras, mejor si son menos. Subiré diez, cinco serán Mystrade y cinco Johnlock, ¿por qué? porque son mis parejas favoritas. Iré alternando uno y uno y serán historias diferentes. La de Mystrade será del inicio de su relación, el Johnlock, será un recordatorio que no todo en las relaciones es miel sobre hojuelas, espero les guste._

* * *

**Tentación**

Tentación. La de hablarle, la de preguntarle como se llama, tentación de saber su color favorito, si le gustan las ensaladas, si me quiere conocer, si le interesa saber mi nombre. Pero no es a quien pudiese mirar con total libertad, negado de mi mente y de alma, ¡alma que transita por mis venas! Hombre misterioso que veo en los pasillos. Tu novio, dicen, ¿cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que ignorar lo evidente? Su elegancia al caminar... su novia ha de ser totalmente feliz a su lado, para mí, no es nada más que mi tentación adolescente, quince años y esto pasa, sin embargo, por ahora no puedo dejar de mirar al muchacho del paraguas, tan extravagante y misterioso, que en la escuela parece tan sólo como un suspiro.

Tentación. La de mirarle, pero que sus ojos no se encuentren con los míos, de verlo pasar con su paso entre marcial y relajado, siempre con el paraguas en la mano, siempre vestido de traje, alto, indiferente al mundo con la nariz hacia el cielo. Lugar de encuentro: la biblioteca de la escuela. Estrategia: sentarse cerca de donde se encuentra, mirarle la espalda y el cabello de fuego. Número de veces que nuestras miradas se cruzan o que nota que alguien lo mira: Muchas, he perdido la cuenta. Alivio de que la palabra _amistades_ ya no figure en mi vocabulario, ahora simplemente puedo admirarle en silencio y solitario, me alegra poder descubrirme en mi soledad. Pocos entenderían y de los que entienden, nadie comprendería que mi simple tentación, dulce placebo, es la de mirarle. Tengo diecisiete años y espero que solamente sea una etapa de la adolescencia.

Tentación. La de gritarle, ¿qué en el mismo salón que yo? Se supone que ya podría seguir mi vida alegremente sin su enferma presencia en mi vida. Solamente tengo dieciocho años, no debería vivir atormentado por una figura que caminaba silenciosamente en los pasillos de la escuela, habiendo tantas universidades en el país... aún de traje, siempre de traje. Le queda bien, también el paraguas. La vida es tan curiosa, que a este hombre, que hoy por fin sé que su apellido es Holmes, jamás me lo quita de encima. Lestrade, han dicho mi nombre, debo de ir a registrarme.

Tentación. La de saludarle, siempre me lo encuentro en los pasillos, en los jardines, no de decirle que no podía parar de verlo, preguntarle cómo ha ido su día, de invitarle una botella de agua, de hacerle la observación del bonito paraguas que lleva colgado del brazo. Siempre que estoy por hacerlo siento mi corazón en la garganta, los pies se entierran en el piso y mi valentía escapa al sueño americano. Tengo veinte años y sé que esto es para siempre, que el hombre que veo, ese hombre alto y no tan delgado, es parte de mis días y de mis noches.

Tentación. La de sonreírle, Mycroft Holmes es un buen compañero, ahora siento como esa tensión no existe, realmente me siento bien de tomar la mano de novia y solamente saludar el pelirrojo del paraguas. Pareciera que todo ha pasado. Solamente se trataba de una tentación fugitiva, hambre por saber del hombre detrás del misterio. Soy feliz.

Tentación. La de huirle la mirada, un encuentro en el servicio, no deja de mirarme y yo no lo quiero mirar, es muy incómodo, pareciera que fin me nota en serio. No debería pensar en eso. Ahora, de la nada, pienso que las cosas no están bien ya con ella. ¡Saca todo eso de tu cabeza! No puedes tirar casi tres años de relación en balde.

Las cosas empeoran, me hace la plática, diciendo que ese era un encuentro agradable. Hablamos más y más y de pronto, todas mis tentaciones son parte de mi vida de nuevo. Pensé que ya lo habría superado, pero ahora, a mis veintidós años, me doy cuenta que de nuevo, me he enamorado del mismo sujeto dos veces. ¿Cómo le diría al Greg Lestrade de 15 años, que al hombre que miraba en la escuela, lo voltearía a ver siete años después?

* * *

¿_Les gustó? espero sinceramente que sí, no olviden dejar algún review, siempre son muy constructivos, nos vemos pronto con el siguiente ficlet, el cual será Johnlock. Saludos y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
